


Liberty Left Me Behind

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: Pinehollow [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Class Differences, Class Disparity Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, High-Elf!Bill, M/M, Master/Servant, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Wood Elf!Dipper, degradation kink, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: If one ever lived amongst high-elves, they would be quick to notice the classist attitude that they had toward other elves--especially wood-elves. It was easy to see that they considered their forest dwelling brethren  uncivilised, underdeveloped members of the elven race.Dipper finds that kind of hot.





	Liberty Left Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know y'all are busy, but I'd love it if you took the time to leave a comment below; it really does mean a lot to hear from all of you, and it helps me to produce more and more fics for your reading pleasure.

 

“Disgusting, uncivilised little brat,” Bill hissed into Dipper’s ear, lips brushing the wood elf’s ear lobe before ghosting up the short, stubby length of it and hovering above the point. Dipper squeezed his knees together, already aroused by the situation; the idea of a high elf, tossing him onto the bed and fucking into him—calling him horrid, dirty things. It had a heat blossoming in his belly.

Bill nipped at the tip of Dipper’s ear, and the wood elf gasped. “I bet you’re already hard—does the idea of being fucked by your better get you off?” When Dipper didn’t respond, a hand snapped up and tugged sharply at Dipper’s hair. “Answer me, cretin.”

“Yes,  _ yes,” _ Dipper mumbled out, wincing as his head was yanked sharply to the side. A hot, wet mouth found the skin of his neck, placing messy kisses along it. Bill’s free hand dived between Dipper’s thighs, cupping him roughly through his leggings and snickering.

“Good. It doesn’t do well for you to lie to me—don’t worry, my little one—” Bill caught himself, swearing and gnashing his teeth together. Dipper was tossed upon their shared bed, landing face first on the mattress. Hands were smoothing over his ass in seconds, and his hips jumped upward to accommodate them. “Higher,” Bill barked, yanking Dipper’s hip upward. “Show me how much of a slut you really are.”

“‘M not a slut,” Dipper huffed, cheeks puffing out in offence. 

Bill snorted, hands beginning to make quick work of his own belt, but didn’t remove his pants, nor tug them down. “You think you’re fooling anyone, with this hungry little hole of yours?” He gave Dipper’s ass a rough smack. The wood elf let out a quiet wail, heat flaring in his belly again. “You’d roll over for any high elf.”

Dipper shook his head whilst burying his face into the mattress, cheeks burning and breath beginning to shallow. Slender fingers, a far cry from gentle, yanked his pants down over the swell of his ass. They tore his underwear in the process, leaving them fluttering around his knees. 

Large hands were back on his ass, roughly kneading the skin. Manicured nails left red marks where they dug in, and Dipper inhaled sharply as his ass cheeks were pulled apart. 

“Look how messy you are—did you let someone else fuck you before me? Or did you finger yourself open, then decide you needed a cock in you, because it wasn’t  _ enough? _ ” Bill’s fingers slid between Dipper’s ass cheeks, and curious fingers pressed against his stretched hole. “I think that’s a little  _ greedy  _ of you. I think you need to be punished—thinking I’d want a used toy. What do you think, hm?”

Dipper tried to work his mouth, to push past the excitement boiling in his veins. “Yes. I, I need to be punished.” 

“How do you think you should be punished?” Bill asked, voice a soft purr and too gentle for his words.

Dipper swallowed, trying to get his mouth to work, but found himself failing miserably. Bill didn’t seem to have been expecting an answer because Dipper was yanked back, ass now over Bill’s lap. Dipper’s fingers dug into the bed’s blanket, and he blubbered out some nonsense, trying to pull away. 

“No, no,” Dipper whined, trying to tug himself away. A sharp smack to his ass, not quite a spank, had his breath leaving him, and he wiggled harder. “Please.”

“Keep your hips  _ high  _ and maybe I’ll have a bit of sympathy,” Bill told him with a guttural, snappish growl. Dipper let out a pleading whine and fisted the covers, closing his eyes. “Take your punishment silently, or I’ll make sure you don’t sit down for a  _ week. _ ” 

Dipper instantly covered his mouth with his arm, digging his teeth into it—and just in time _.  _ Bill’s hand came down with a painful sound of flesh on flesh, jarring Dipper on his lap. The wood elf tried his best not to cry out, not wanting to invoke Bill’s wrath more than necessary. 

Bill barely gave any time to adjust; his hand came in stinging, unforgiving succession, getting Dipper to jolt forward with each one—Bill yanked at Dipper’s hair to steady him, and Dipper inhaled sharply. His cock, which had only been half-hard before, was now bumping against his belly, head leaking messily. 

“Look at you,” Bill sneered. “You get off on being punished, don’t you?”

Dipper was rolled off Bill’s lap and shoved up the bed, face dragging against the covers and wiping unshed tears as it did so. Bill’s clothed chest pressed against Dipper’s back, and the high elf shoved a hand between Dipper’s thighs, grabbing his cock. Dipper let out a soft whine, hiccupping as a thumb encircled the head of his dick. 

“Getting hard from being spanked—you’ll take anything you can get, won’t you, you little whore?” Bill tugged at Dipper’s cock, and the wood elf shook his head.  _ No,  _ he wanted to tell Bill, biting his lip. He wanted to deny it with every inch of his being, but he  _ couldn’t.  _ Dipper couldn’t lie.

“Fuck,” Dipper ground out instead, breath hitching when Bill’s free hand brushed a clothed nipple. “Please, Master, I—” The rest of his words got caught in his throat. Dipper swallowed them down dryly, staring at the blanket in front of him as Bill froze above him.  _ Shit. _

Bill clicked his tongue, and there was something predatory in his voice when he spoke. “Master? Well, well, well.” Bill sat up, and Dipper cursed himself. “That sounds awfully nice, falling from your lips. Say it again.”

“M-master,” Dipper muttered quietly, flinching when lips pressed below his ear. “Master,  _ please.”  _ It was hard to think with Bill fisting his cock—the high elf’s hand was warm and now wet with pre-cum, slick and with just enough to friction to have Dipper biting back moans.

“Please what?” Bill asked. Dipper risked rolling his hips back, ass pressing against Bill’s cock—it was hard underneath Bill’s pants, and the high elf hissed. “You’ll get my dick when you tell me that you want it,” he snarled, nipping at Dipper’s ear. “Tell me you want to be seated on my cock, you little slut, and you might actually get there.”

“I… I…” Dipper took in a deep breath, and he wanted to bury his face in his hands. This was so embarrassing that he might melt, right into the blankets. “I want you to fuck me; I want to be seated on your cock.”

“You want me? Who am I?” Bill teased, tousling Dipper’s hair. Dipper gritted his teeth, mentally kicking himself. This hadn’t been part of it, but Bill was running with it, and it was  _ working.  _ Dipper had a hard time resisting the high elf.

“Master, I want you to fuck me,” Dipper told him, the words leaving him in a single, breathy rush. “Master, please.”

Bill shuddered, gripping the back of Dipper’s head and forcing it down. Dipper grunted, shifting slightly—his movement was greeted with a slap against his thigh as Bill’s hand left his dick. The wood elf let out a whine that was promptly cut off by a cock smacking against the curve of his ass.

“That shut you up,” Bill purred. “Because that’s what you want, isn’t it? You’re finally going to get what you want.”

“ _ Yes,”  _ Dipper groaned out. “Want your cock in me.” He swallowed, pressing his face against the blanket. “Master.”

Dipper felt like it was ages, before Bill actually pressed into him—and when he finally did, Dipper broke his silence, moaning into the previously silent room. Fingers tightened in his hair and Bill  _ slammed  _ forward, letting the pain of the thrust echo up Dipper’s spine and long his hips. 

“ _ Bill,” _ Dipper groaned; nails dug into his side and scalp. “Fuck,  _ fuck. _ ”

“Do you like that?” Bill growled. “Do you like the way your little body stretches to take me?” Bill had fully covered Dipper’s body with his, his sharp jaw jammed into the junction where Dipper’s neck met his shoulder. “I bet your friends will be jealous, knowing you had the honour of having a high elf fuck your little brains out. Knowing that I filled you, and left you a mess on your bed, like the disgusting, throwaway piece of trash you are.” 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.” _ Dipper’s words were forced out with every thrust from Bill; the high elf was bearing down on him with all of his weight, every thrust deep enough to fully sheath himself into the tiny body beneath him.

Teeth were biting into Dipper’s shoulder and neck now, shirt shoved away to reveal the tawny skin below. They were marking every inch of skin that they could reach—Dipper groaned as they dug in and bruised his skin without apology, leaving purple, mottled blotches in their wake. One of Dipper’s hands snapped up to grab at Bill’s hair, trying to find a grip on the long, silver-white strands to ground himself. Bill shoved his hand away, gripping both of the wood elf’s wrists and pinning them against the bed.

“You don’t get to touch me,” Bill snarled into his ear. “Do you think I want your hands on me?” 

“Master, please,” Dipper sobbed, back arching when Bill slammed the head of his cock against Dipper’s prostate.

Bill shook his head, adjusting his hips to press against Dipper’s prostate with every thrust into him. “No. You don’t deserve it. You deserve nothing. You’re lucky to lay here and be fucked by me.” 

Dipper let out another broken sob, back arching—he accidentally bit down on his cheek, and blood welled into his mouth. The coppery taste had him spitting, and Bill made a soft noise of concern, nosing Dipper’s jaw. His hips slowed for only a second, waiting for Dipper to affirm that he was okay—and then Bill’s thrusts picked back up, flattening Dipper on the bed. 

It didn’t take long for Dipper to cum, pressed tightly between his stomach and the duvet; Bill rode him hard up until his own climax, spilling himself inside the younger elf with a soft whisper of Dipper’s name, right against the wood elf’s ear.

“Was I too rough?” Bill asked, pulling out of Dipper gently. The wood elf grunted, face still pressed against the comforter. His hand reached out and was quickly grabbed by Bill’s. Soft kisses were placed to the tip of Dipper’s fingers.

Dipper used his other hand to shakily roll himself over, snorting at the worry that was etching itself into his fiancés features. The high elf was bending over him within seconds, kissing at Dipper’s cheeks and the side of his nose, whispering gentle words of affection.

“I’m fine, you fussbudget. You did great,” Dipper told Bill; he was exhausted from the tips of his ears to the soles of his feet. “God, my ass is sore, though.” He reached a hand up, carding it through Bill’s mussed hair, letting his fingers rest in the silken locks atop the high elf’s head. “Thank you for playing along.”

Bill turned his head and kissed at Dipper’s wrist. “I don’t understand it, or why this excites you, but I will gladly play the part if it pleasures you.” He leaned down, kissing at the bite marks he’d made across Dipper’s shoulders. “I love you, darling. I’m sorry for hurting you, and the nasty things I said.”

Dipper laughed, and shook his head.

“If you remember, I asked for those nasty things to be said to me,” Dipper teased, tousling Bill’s hair and kissing at his temple. “Uh, sorry about the  _ master  _ thing. Thanks for just going along with it, though. It just sort of slipped out.”

“Anything for you. And I still feel  _ terrible  _ about how I treated you,” Bill murmured. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, but I simply must suck your cock.”

“Bill, wait, what—”

“—To feel better about it,” Bill replied, already sliding down, hands carefully gripping Dipper’s hips. 

“ _ Bill.” _

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is EmberGlows!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
